


Would you be m-mine?

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Collars, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants everyone to know that Tommy is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you be m-mine?

Tommy woke up, stretching his arms above his head as he rolled over to drape his arms over Adam's chest. He rested his chin on Adam's shoulder, silently watching him sleep. Today was going to be a big day, and Tommy was savouring these last moments of quiet. The Grammy's were tonight, and not only was Adam nominated for the first time, but it was also going to be their first red carpet together. In the dim, late morning light of the room, Tommy could see the suit bags hanging on the closet door. Adam had gone shopping for him, told him to trust him, and of course, Tommy had. He knew Adam would make him look good, but it didn't make him any less nervous about walking out in front of all those cameras, hand in hand.

He'd been Adam's for nearly a year now, and even though most of the world was pretty sure they were together tonight was going to make it official and lying there in bed Tommy could feel his heart beating a little faster. As if on cue, Adam shifted, his hand warm on Tommy's back as he rubbed a smooth circle there.

"Morning, baby." Adam leaned his head forward to kiss Tommy's forehead, a soft smile on his sleep-bleary face. "Are you excited for tonight?"

Tommy nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around Adam's waist. "Excited, and kind of terrified. Smiling for the cameras isn't really my thing." A wry smile tugged at the corner of Tommy's mouth as he thought about how even his biggest grin would never compare to Adam's smile, always megawatt bright and gorgeous.

"You'll be wonderful, I know it.You always are." Adam tipped Tommy's chin up and kissed him deeply, nose wrinkling as he pulled away. "Morning breath, ugh. We need showers, and then I have a present for you."

Tommy eyebrow arched and he flicked his eyes to the suitbag with his name on it. "A present? Other than the suit?"

"I got you something very special to wear. But you'll just have to be patient. You want the shower first, or should we share?" Adam's grin was wolfish, his eyes sparkling as his fingers ran lower on Tommy's back, teasing down over his ass.

"Well, to save time..." Tommy crawled over Adam and out of the bed, tugging him by his hand into the bathroom. If they didn't actually save any time, so what? It was more fun this way!

Later, still warm and damp, Tommy fell backwards onto the bed. His smile was satisfied and a little goofy as he reached out for Adam. "Do I get my present now?"

"Well, you were a good boy in the very worst way ..." Adam bent to kiss Tommy, slow and deep and now tasting of mint instead of sleep. "I'd say you deserve it."

Adam reached under the bed and pulled out a small bag, and from the bag pulled a red velvet box. It was a little larger than a CD case and flat, and Tommy ran his fingers lightly over the soft fabric. His heart was racing again, though he couldn't have guessed why. Whatever Adam had got him, he knew he would love it. He slowly opened the box, his breath catching in his throat when he saw what was inside.

"Adam..." He touched the metal lightly with his fingers, the silver gleaming against the black velvet it rested on. It was smooth, except for a single inlaid stone at the front, a shimmering black that Tommy thought was probably onyx. At the back was a clasp of some kind ... except when Tommy looked at it closer, it wasn't really a clasp at all. It was two tiny screws that Tommy immediately realized were meant to be difficult, if not impossible to remove without help. He lifted the collar gingerly out of the box, turning in his hands and watching it catch the light, when he noticed the inscription on the inside, where it would rest right against his throat. _Adam's._

"You're mine, and I just want the world to know that. Do you like it?" Where Adam's fingers brushed against Tommy's there were hot, in contrast to the cool metal of the collar. Tommy's eyes shut briefly and he took a deep breath. He thought about wearing it on the red carpet, about Adam's name hidden against his skin, claiming him. Would people know what it meant? Would they guess? A small shiver ran down Tommy's spine and he wrapped his fingers around Adam's, the collar clutched between them.

"I love it. It's perfect. Can you ... put it on me?" Tommy handed the collar to Adam, presenting it flat in his hands. He watched as Adam took a tiny screwdriver from the box and slowly twisted the screws out. He fitted the collar gently around Tommy's neck, Tommy leaning into his strong touch.

"Tell me if it's too tight. I don't want to hurt you." Adam's voice was soft and breathy as he lined up the ends, and closed it with the screws. "Okay?"

Tommy ran his fingers around the collar, feeling that he could easily fit them between the collar and his skin. Right now, the collar felt ice-cold and as heavy as lead around his throat, but he could tell it wouldn't always be that way. "Can I see?" He looked up at Adam with wide eyes, his fingers practically glued to the collar.

Adam nodded, his voice not willing to respond just now and took Tommy by the hand, standing him in front of the full length mirror on the closet door. Dressed in just loose black sweats, the collar stood out easily against Tommy's pale skin, resting just on his collar bones. Adam's arms circled Tommy from behind, sliding up his sides until they rested on his chest, just below the collar.

"You look beautiful. I'm so lucky you're mine." Adam's breath was hot and moist against Tommy's ear, his tone and his words sending another shiver down Tommy's spine.

_Mine. Adam's. His._ Tommy's thoughts strayed to that night. He saw them getting out of the limo, Tommy's collar resting in the hollow of his throat, shirt open to make sure people saw it. Peeking out from the edges of the collar there were red and purple bruises marking his throat. He shuddered in Adam's arms, leaning his head back on his shoulder and pressing their bodies together.

"Adam, I want ... I need." Tommy struggled to find the words to say what he'd just seen in his head, but he couldn't. Instead, he snaked his hand up around Adam's neck and pulled him down, tipping his head back as far as it could go. "Yours."

Adam took the hint, darting his tongue out to run it up the column of Tommy's neck, and back down to lick around the edge of the collar. The clean soap taste of Tommy's skin mixed with the metallic tang of the collar and Adam rubbed his cock lightly into Tommy's ass, showing him how beautiful this was. He started low on Tommy's collarbones, where the marks could still be hidden if they changed their minds.

His teeth bit in sharply, the moan that fell from Tommy's lips perfect and needy. Adam sucked a bright mark there, laving his tongue over it once before turning Tommy around and pushing him back against the mirror.

"More, Adam. Please." Tommy was panting, fingers looking for purchase on the smooth mirror. He canted his hips forward, looking for friction for his hard cock and finding none, a whine escaping from his throat before he could stop it. Adam stepped forward and shoved his thigh in between Tommy's giving him something to rub against.

"It's okay, baby. I've got you." Adam lowered his mouth to Tommy's chest again and again, leaving a series of marks that mirrored the shape of the collar just underneath where it rested. He licked and kissed and nipped over the hot, sore spots as he moved his thigh back and forth between Tommy's legs, rubbing against his cock.

Tommy was gasping and whimpering, glad for the mirror behind him, otherwise he'd have fallen to the floor a long time ago. His cock was rock hard in his sweats, and his chest ached where Adam's teeth worried at the skin, but he needed more. "Please, my neck. I want you to, I want people to know." He lifted one hand from where they were practically glued to the mirror, twisting it in Adam's hair and pulling him up for a kiss, deep and messy, all tongue and teeth and demanding.

"I want that too, but I need you to be sure. The pictures ..." Adam let his voice trail off and his fingers drift back to the collar, playing just under the edge of it.

"Yes, fuck Adam. I'm sure. Just ... do it, please." Tommy's voice started out strong and forceful, and he tried to keep it that way but somehow Adam always reduced him to pleading, needy and more than a little desperate. He hoped that never changed, especially as it always got him what he wanted. This time was no different, and Tommy moaned loudly as Adam's teeth sank into his skin again, this time just above the collar.

Adam took his time, rolling the skin between his teeth and teasing it with his tongue until he pulled away, leaving a dark purple mark that contrasted beautifully with the colour of Tommy's skin and with the silver of the collar. He shuddered a little, and pushed his own cock against Tommy's hip, thrusting a few times before going back to Tommy's neck.

He worked his way up one side, leaving another few marks before he reached Tommy's jaw. He kissed and bit lightly around his chin, stopping to move up for a deep kiss, swallowing the small whimpering sounds Tommy made as he rutted against Adam's thigh. Adam pressed his fingers gently into the bruises, making the pain well up sharp and new and Tommy shouted, hips stuttering.

"Oh, fuck. God, keep going. Keep going." Tommy lifted one leg to wrap around Adam's waist, giving himself more leverage as he felt his orgasm coiling in his belly. Adam licked a hot path down Tommy's throat, tongue swirling in the hollow of his collarbone before sinking his teeth in again; creating a mirror image to the pattern he'd marked on the other side.

Tommy practically forgot how to breathe when Adam's teeth caught a tender spot, just behind his ear and he whacked his head hard into the mirror. A strangled cry came from his mouth, and he thrust his hips against Adam's one more time, coming hard in his pants. He brought his hands up to Adam's shoulders, hanging on to keep himself from crumpling to the floor as he tried to catch his breath. He whimpered as Adam pulled his mouth away, but the sound was swallowed when Adam captured his lips, thrusting his tongue deep into Tommy's mouth as he rode out his own orgasm against Tommy's hip.

Together, they slid to the floor, catching their breath in each others arms until it was time to get ready. As Tommy buttoned up the shirt Adam had got for him, he looked at himself in the mirror. The shirt was dark grey, nearly black with a slight shimmer to it. The collar was slim, and rested low on his neck, the collar and bruises clearly exposed since Adam didn't get him a tie. Tommy smiled softly as he stopped before buttoning the final two buttons, fingers skimming over the bruises that peeked over the edge of the shirt and ran the rest of the way up his neck.

Adam appeared behind him in the mirror, dressed impeccably as always and holding Tommy's suit jacket in his hand. "Ready to go? You look so beautiful." Tommy held his arms out for Adam to slide the jacket onto them, and when he looked into the mirror and saw Adam's arms wrapped around him, the collar and bruises marking Tommy as _Adam's_, he actually felt kind of beautiful, more than just plain Tommy Joe.

"Ready," Tommy said, and meant it. And even if his heart rate sped up as the limo door was opened to the red carpet, and his hand was sweaty when Adam took it and smiled at him, face full of pride and love, Tommy was ready. The cameras flashed around them, and Tommy could only imagine the headlines tomorrow as he stretched his neck up to smile at Adam, the bruises aching, but he didn't care. He felt a wide smile spread across his face and realized he didn't care if his smile would never compare with Adam's. He was loved, he was Adam's, and that was all that mattered, and he was ready for the world to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Adam's gift for Tommy, for those who like visuals: <http://www.bondagecollars.com/ic-collar1-3.jpg>


End file.
